The Daughter of the Enemy
by DaringGirl55
Summary: When Pitch comes to the gaurdians to ask for help, what do they do? Shove him off and think it's a trick? Help him? What if he brings a child into this? HIS child. Then isn't it their duty to help? Wanna guess who's NOT happy about it? ;) (Picture is not mine, to roseandthorn on Deviantart, You did amazingly on this picture!)
1. Chapter 1: Memories

It was a cool, autumn night. The breeze from the sea was welcoming as my daughter and I stood, watching the night sky. Oh how she loved looking at all of the "diamonds". But her favorite accessory in the sky was the moon.

She wore the dress I had bought for her this morning, and her comment on it was; "Now I can be a complete princess!" It was white and covered in lace, contradicting her dark, brown, curly hair. The sleeves went all the way to her wrists, it hugged her torso, and then from her hips down it poofed out and extended far passed her feet, showing that it was a bit too long for her. But she didn't care, which made my heart sore. She might have looked like a swan if she had feathers.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look! Look!" She squealed, tugging on the sleeve of my uniform, as the moon emerged from behind a cloud. She stared at the beautiful sight with wide eyes, completely entranced with its shine.

I snuck up behind her and scooped her up in my arms. She emitted a high pitch squeal that turned into a laugh when she saw it was only me.

"Want to know a new legend I heard about are friend Mr. Moon up there?" I asked, nudging her with my nose, making her giggle more.

"Oh yes daddy! Please!" She begged. Her loving, little, brownish gold eyes stared longingly into mine.

"All the way in China, it's said that it's the moons job to unite people! He tires an invisible cored around their ankles, unifying them forever!" I answered her playfully.

She sat in my arms, and contemplated this legend. Then she wiggled around and pulled her skirt to her chest, only just enough so she could look at her foot.

"What are you doing?" I asked, genuinely curious about her actions.

"I'm trying to see the cord!" She answered as though it were obvious.

"Who are you tied to?" I inquired, quite confused at her statement.

"You and mommy!" Her smile went from ear to ear, and was as true as any. Just hearing those words out of my only, precious, little girl made my chest swell.

"Daddy, why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Her eye suddenly filled with worry.

"No, no. Not all tears are of pain, you know. Sometimes your heart just can't handle all the joy it's been given, and some of the delight slips out." I answered as she wiped away a stray tear from my cheek with her petite fingers.

"So, your heart in behind your eyes?" It was one of her many genuine, innocent questions.

"Your heart, rests in here!" I replied, poking her in the chest gently.

Her smile grew as she looked at my hand on her chest, then she turned her gaze towards me and said, "Mommy said that she'll be in our hearts forever and ever! 'Once you love someone, they never leave'!" The innocence of her voice was once again, too much for my heart.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and quietly whispered in my ear, "I love you daddy!"

I held her small frame as tightly as I could without breaking it and whispered back, "I love you too, Rosaline!" She would never know how much those simple words had affected me. They may have been short and easy to say, but the love and care behind them was more than the universe around us could hold.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plea

**WOW! I never would have thought this would become somewhat popular! Thanks peoples for reviewing! Let me know what you think of this next chapter! :D **

* * *

_Jack POV_

It was that time again. Another boring meeting at the North Pole. The only reason I go is because I'm a guardian now. I really don't have anything to report on my "holiday", because I don't exactly have one, and that's really all these meetings are about. Still, I'm expected to go, might as well.

I jumped into the air and the wind carried me at some pretty fun speeds. My travel partner, the Wind, was in fact the greatest way to travel for me. All the guardians had their own ways for moving a crossed the world in record time. The sleigh was alright, Bunnymund's tunnels are a bit slow when you're not a giant rabbit, Tooth has her wings, and Sandy makes his little airplanes.

A smile crossed my face when I saw the North Pole workshop. I had been trying to get in for the first three hundred years of my life with no success, but now, I could walk right in with no problems. I went in through my normal window, rather than take the door. What's the fun in going the normal way?

I set down near where Tooth fluttered barely above the ground. All the others were already there. They had a tendency to be early, while I however, was always just scarcely on time.

"Now that we all here, we begin!" North announced happily. That was my cue to turn off my senses. I leaned on my staff, and practically slept with my eyes open.

Who knows how long I stayed like that. But of course, I was forced awake when I noticed the room started to be covered in Black sand. A few of the other guardians noticed, or so it looked, as they were in a deep conversation. Sandy, on the other hand, noticed Pitch's sand as well, so I couldn't have gone crazy.

Sandy tried to get the attention of the others, while I watched the black sand intensely; waiting for it to form the physical features of our enemy. I gripped my staff tightly as I waited. Boy do I hate waiting to be attacked.

I could hear the sounds of Sandy finally losing his cool, and shaking an elf so as just to use the bell on its hat, but it all sounded distant as my center of attention was on Pitch's now forming features. I could hear the sounds of North's swords "shink" as he pulled them out of their sheaths.

Pitch looked really, really weak, almost making me feel bad for him. His normal skinny face wasn't grey, but pale. He had bags under his eyes as though he hadn't slept for weeks, and his eyes held fear, but I don't think it was of us.

_Pitch POV_

I took one look at the guardians, and a mix of feeling flooded through my chest. I was scared because they could easily defeat me again if they didn't like what I had to say, I was glad because I knew they could do the task I would beg them to do if they chose, and I saw distressed because I knew they didn't like me.

I slowly lifted my hands up in surrender, not expecting them to put their weapons away, who would after everything I've done? But Jack let up his grip on his winter stick just a bit. The other guardians, I discerned, would take some talking to, to get them to let up a little.

"I…I've come to ask, no BEG, your help!" I stuttered fearfully.

"What Mate, you think were that stupid?" Bunnymund acknowledged angrily, his boomerangs at the ready.

"No, I didn't expect you would believe me up front, but, please, I implore you, save her!" I was about to break down and cry, but what kind of image would that put on me? Not a good one, so I held it back.

"'Save her'? Wha's dat supposed to mean?" North asked, not taking too kindly to me braking in for the second time.

"My…my older brother has her. I didn't even know she was alive after the fire… Please, if you have and sympathy or sanity in your hearts, save my baby girl!" My heart ached just thinking about the accident. I could feel a few tears leaking out as I tried harder to hold them back.

Jack looked to Tooth and Sandy, and those three nodded, though their faces were grim, making me fear the worst.

Frost took a deep breath before asking, "Who's your older brother?" His eyes seemed to bore to the very dept of my soul as he looked at me with his serious expression.

"WE don't need to know, nor do we care!" Bunnymund argued.

Jacks eyes turned to anger when he wiped around to the Easter Bunny. "'Don't need'? 'Don't care'? That shows what kind of guardian YOU are!" Jack shouted.

The argument between the two continued, and none of the others were trying to stop it. They just rolled their eyes and looked as though this happened FAR too often. I stood there, watching, not sure as to what to do.


	3. Chapter 3: Too much to Take In

**Those of you who comented on my last chapter, YOU GUYS ARE SOO AWESOME! I swear! I feel so totally speciel right now! X3 Hehehe! Aaaanyway! Here is the next chapter, enjoy! And let me know what you think! Even people without an account can comment, and I want to hear them _ALL_!**

* * *

_Tooth POV_

After almost five minutes of listening to Bunnymund and Jack go at it, again, I finally stepped in and split them apart. "You know, we DO have a guest!" I said sternly.

"And I say he get out and go back to the shadows where he came from!" Bunnymund shouted.

"All who will at least hear Pitch out, raise your hand." I stated, raising my hand as an example. Jack raised his hand, as did Sandy. But North was a bit hesitant and Bunny was just being stubborn.

I turned to Pitch who stood there, eyes darting nervously from one guardian to the next. "Who old is she?"

From his face, you would have thought I stabbed him in the heart, but he gathered himself quickly and answered my question. "She was about to turn sixteen when she died. I think she still looks the same, I just haven't seen her in over three hundred and fifty years…" Pitch's voice died away as his eyes glazed over in memory.

I slowly fluttered over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He instantly came out of his memory and looked me in the eyes.

"We will help her! She is a child, compared to us, and we are the guardians of children!" I reassured him gently.

"Thank you! I… I won't be of much help, as I don't want her to see what I've become…" He looked away sadly.

"Equal feeling there, mate!" Bunnymund stated angrily. I glared at him and he backed off. When my gaze returned to Pitch, he was already being covered in black sand, and fear flooded his vision as he watched it.

"I don't have any more time. Please, save Rosaline!" His last plea for us to help before he was whisked away into the world of fear.

"We aren't actually HELPING the enemy, are we?" Bunnymund asked skeptically.

"No, we're not." Jack answered him. I was taken aback and at a loss for words. "We're going to help his DAUGHTER! We're going to save her!" Jack had his sly look all about him, his perfect, white teeth just barely showing through his crooked smile.

"I am NOT helping the king of nightmares in any way!" Bunnymund argued.

"It's either help the Guardians save the kid, or Easter will see another blizzard!" Jack may have been smiling, but he sure was serious, and moved the head of his staff in a circular motion for emphasis.

Bunnymund growled, "Fine. I'll help. But I won't be happy about it!" He had mumbled the last part, but almost everybody nearby caught what he said, and we really couldn't expect more of him.

Now, as to figuring out how to find her, there was a challenge.

_North POV _

"So, who is Pitch's older brother? Anyone know?" Jack asked, now that Pitch had dissolved into his fear realm.

I stared at the ground, remembering. "A long time ago, Pitch and I were friends. His brother was jerk to him, all the time. Hardly ever gave him break! It was depressing to see Pitch always picked on by his older brother. His older brother would do anything to see Pitch cry, but Pitch would not do so in front of a bully."

Jack looked sympathetic, as did Tooth. Sandy already knew about it, I dreamt one of the times, and he asked when I awoke. Even Bunnymund looked to be softening up.

"Well, Pitch… is that…is that why he turned out so bad?" Jack asked cautiously.

"No. That is completely different story! His older brother, was adopted, and did no like Kozmotis. That Pitch's name before he became spirit. He became so mad that Pitch showed no emotion to his cruel treatment, that he denounced his adopted name, and that was last we saw of him." I explained.

A question mark came over Sandy's head.

"'Who was he?' or 'What happened to him?' or am I just very bad guesser?" I probed.

Sandy showed a number one over his head in meaning, _the first question. Who was Pitch's older brother? _

"I really don't care to remember jerks old name, but I do know he is now called Plague, as his last name while living was Plagueis. He is a dangerous opponent, more dangerous than Pitch. He does not just take away the hope in children. He eradicates them, and their families! What drives him, I do not know, nor do I wish it!" I ended slightly angry. It always made me mad watching Kozomotis go through his torments, and then he not let me defend him.

The others of course, were stunned. This was a kind of enemy we had not faced before, and probably never will again.


	4. Chapter 4: The Plagued

**Hey ! I am soo sorry I haven't updayed lately! First I was grounded from the computer (along with all my other siblings), THEN when I could get back on, my brothers were always on! But, for Christmas I got a LAPTOP! So the update will hopefully be more often! Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is kinda short. Anyway, enjoy! And let me know what you think!**

* * *

"**HOW**?" The furious scream echoed through the waist lands around them.

There were only two people for miles around. One was a full grown man, with black hair framing his chiseled features. If it weren't for his enraged look, he might have been handsome. He was draped in a black cloak that covered all of his pale skin, except his face.

The other was a young girl, looking no more than seventeen. Her wavy, brown hair was pulled back with a dark green ribbon. Her dark green dress was covered in a lighter green, flowery lace, and went to her knees and spread around her as she sat on the ground. Her skin was full of color, not pale like people would think, with Plague screaming at her.

The ground was barren, brown, and anything that could have been a plant, was withered and dead. All accept a small area around the girl. But if she moved, that small area would change, and everything out of range died.

Calmly, the young female answered, "How what?"

"**HOW CAN YOU BE SO POSITIVE? I'VE DONE EVERYTHING I CAN ****THINK**** OF TO UNDERMIN YOUR HOPE, ****AND YOU STILL MANAGE TO HOLD ONTO IT****!**" Plague roared wrathfully.

"Maybe it's because I know I won't stay here much longer." She answered again calmly.

His expression went from infuriated to irritated and curious. "And how, might I ask, will you leave?"

She just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know or I would have done it already."

Plague turned, and walked away, without another word; leaving the young Rosaline alone with her thoughts.

_Rosaline POV_

Seeing Plague walk away gave me a warm feeling of relief. I had hope, but it was fading fast. I knew someone was coming, I just knew it! I had no idea how or when though. The only reason I knew it, was The Moon. He told me my name when I woke up almost three hundred and fifteen years ago, and he just recently told me I would be safe again, away from here. I can only presume he meant that I would be rescued. I hoped that's what he meant because I no longer possessed the strength to hardly move! He was death and sickness; I was light and spring, but I wasn't going to be for much longer.

I looked to the small line of light breaking through the dark clouds. The light of the moon, no matter how little, always sent a peaceful feeling through me. I felt safe and calm, like I was little again and in daddy's arms. He would tell me of some new thing he learned, knowing I loved the myths of the moon, and he and I would giggle together under the blanket of stars.

My head swung down and I sighed, '_If only daddy were here! He could save me, and if not, well, he would at least comfort me and save me from myself!_'


	5. Chapter 5: A Hit from Moon

**EECCKKKKK! I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated this in forever! I've just had so many ideas going through my head, and trying to write them all is really difficult, especially when I have other stories that I'm writing that people are waiting on too! **

**If, by the end of the month, I am found in a mental facility, you will know why! **

* * *

_Sandy POV_

I knew of Pitch's old life. It wasn't happy or kind. That's why I became a Guardian, I wanted to protect children in similar situations. It was good dreams that had kept "Kozmotis" safe from his brothers tormenting. Becoming the Keeper of Good Dreams was my way of protecting those who couldn't protect themselves.  
When North relayed all the information, I listened as I had years ago. He was still emotional about it, for sure.

All those years ago, I think. Ha! It was only seven hundred years ago, give or take a few. It was Christmas morning and North had come back from delivering presents. I was at the pole to help him sleep, as he had always had trouble sleeping after his run.

But how Pitch had a daughter who had been on this earth for three hundred and fifty years as a spirit, when Pitch had lost his daughter to a fire while he was still human, baffled me. Then again, the inner workings of the Man in the Moons mind worked far differently than any other being. He always had his reasons.

I noticed the light of the moon shining through the window and hit the center of the floor. I waved both of my arms in the air to get the others attentions. When they all turned towards me, I pointed to the rising crystal.  
The light blue sparkles began to swirl around it slowly.  
"If it's the Groundhog, I swear I'll go mad!" Bunnymund stated.  
Guess' kept coming from my older companions, but Jack and I stood watching. It was Jack's first time seeing the crystal, so it was understandable why he was gawking at it. I did my first time! It was a fairly large crystal, and sparkled in a mysteriously, intriguing way.  
The lights formed into the figure of a young woman.

_Bunnymund POV_

The Sheila looked precious and delicate, like a flower. If Moon thought that she could guard without needing a guard, well, only explanation is he might be gett'n a bit up in years. Though, she was pretty, and looked like she MIGHT handle herself out there. In fact, she looked like a spring type of girl.  
In the Image, the girl wore a dress that hardly touched her shoulders, and flowed off down to her wrists. The dress shaped her small frame easily, and at the waist the dress flowed like her sleeves. It was a plain, simple dress, but beautiful. Her hair was falling out of a low bun, falling around her face in curls. Behind her, she held a staff, similar to Frostbites, all except that it was more of a scepter than shepherds staff, and instead of a hook at the top, there was a sun, or, that's what it looked like.

I took a quick peek at the others. Belly Boy looked at her curiously, nothing less than expected. Sandy stood, well, floated there looking at the image and thinking something that wasn't obvious by his facial expression. Tooth, well, she was fluttering excitedly at the thought of another girl, probably.  
The one that was difficult was Mr. Frostbite. He looked like it was difficult for him to breathe, making the protective "parent" in me want to jump for him, but I held my ground and watched. One look at his eyes told me he was trying desperately to remember something. His face changed from debating to confusion and worry.

"Oy, Frostbite! Know 'er?" I asked, skeptical of the fact that he might know something 'bout her.

"Yeah... " Jack had relaxed, and no longer looked confused, but more dreamy. "Well, sort of!" He quickly snapped out of his dream state.

"'Sort of'? What do you mean, 'Sort of'?" North asked him.

"It's just that, well, I never actually MET her, physically I mean." Jack tried to explain, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Jack, that doesn't make a lot of sense." Tooth said calmly.

Jack's hand shot up into his hair and tangled his fingers in it and he thought about it. "I know. It definitely doesn't make sense, but," He groaned in frustration, and started pulling on his hair. "I just remember sitting on the ground next to her, talking, with the moon shining directly on us! It wouldn't move, change positions, or get covered by the ridiculously dark clouds over head! I just don't understand, ok!"

Sandy jumped happily at that, apparently understanding. All sets of eyes were now on him, and he pointed to himself.

"You?" Tooth asked confused.

Sandy shook his head and pointed to the dream sand above him.

"You say it was a dream?" North inquired.

Sandy nodded his head violently.

"It couldn't have been just a dream, it seemed so real!" Jack's eyes glazed over as he spoke, probably think'n of the dream.

'_Though, can't say I've never communicated through dreams before! Hard to believe at first, yes, but doesn't mean it doesn't happen!_' I thought to myself.


	6. Chapter 6: Explanation's

**Thanks for your pacients guys! I know I 'm somewhat slow when it comes to updating, but that's because I've got a lot on my plate! I have school work I need to do, I have other stories people want me to update as well, and I have chores around the house. If I could spend all day writing, I would! I adore writing! **

**So, yeah, anyway! please enjoy! And don't forget to leave a comment! I love getting feedback! **

* * *

_Jack POV_

Yeah, she was pretty. Though, when I saw her before, she looked different. Rather than the long, flowing dress she had on in the image, she wore a short, layered skirt that went down to her knees. It had a floral lacing to accent the dress, and made her look beautiful and adventurous all at the same time!  
It wasn't difficult for my thoughts to stray to her. She had a great personality and made spring seem not so bad! Yeah, I thought it, Spring isn't so bad!

The problem that I saw though, she was getting more and more, tired? I don't think that's the right word, but that's the best way to explain it at the moment. The color in her face was fading, and her smile was becoming forced.

'_If we don't find her soon, Plague can add her to the list of deaths he's caused!_' I thought darkly.

"So, dreaming of girls, ay Jack? Aren't you little young for that?" North teased, pulling me out of my train of thought.

"I don't dream about her like THAT!" I shouted, very grossed out. "We sit, we talk! That's it!"

"Calm down, Jack. North was playing around." Tooth said, somewhat laughing as she fluttered over to me.

I took a breath to relax my suddenly tense muscles. "I know he was kidding." I whispered.

"But you gave one great reaction, mate!" Bunnymund laughed. I felt my face get very hot. Whether it was because I was embarrassed or angry, I wasn't sure. It was most likely both, though.

To change the subject, I said, "I think she's dying." The laughing stopped, and everything became silent, like death had been in this very room.

"How you know?" North asked, his normal, jolly sound in his voice gone.

"She's becoming somewhat tired, if that explains it. She's having to force a smile, and she's becoming paler." I listed all I had noticed.

"You're sure?" Tooth asked, fluttering nervously.

"Certain." I answered, very seriously.

"Then we gotta find the Sheila! Any idea where she is?" Bunnymund suddenly became very protective of the girl of the girl he said he wouldn't save. '_Aww! He really does have a heart!_' I though, somewhat sarcastically.

"Where do we start though?" Tooth questioned, looking to anyone for an answer.

_Rosaline POV _

I started rocking back and forth, trying to mimic the feeling of a rocking chair. I closed my eyes and imagined back to when I was eight years old.

* * *

_The room was large, with the floors made of shinny wood so that it was cold to the touch. The rugs only helped so much because they were at least four me-strides apart, and didn't go everywhere, either. Sometimes I would jump from one to the other, scaring daddy because the carpet would slide a whole FOOT before it stopped. Sometimes I would fall down, yes, but I had a lot of fun flying! _

_Tonight, Daddy and I sat in the rocker by the fire. Anytime I couldn't sleep, mommy would rock me to sleep in it. With her not here anymore, Daddy tried to do it. It calmed me, but he couldn't sing like mommy could, so instead, he read a story. _

_"Which story tonight, princess?" Daddy asked soothingly. _

_"I don't know, daddy." I answered, hugging to his chest. "Why not…Cinderella?" _

_He chuckled and reached into the basket he placed beside the chair, "Which Cinderella?" _

_I thought for a moment, "The Egyptian Cinderella! Then The Persian Cinderella, and then…"_

_"Alright! Alright, pumpkin! We may only have time for one Cinderella, though!" He laughed at my enthusiasm. _

_"Oh!" I pouted, "Fine. But I want to read the Egyptian Cinderella!" _

_He handed me the book, and I turned the pages till I found the first page with the STORY on it, none of those 'thank you for reading' things. Why do people even put those there? "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful maiden…" But you probably already know the story. _

_When I finished, a long yawn escaped my lips. Daddy held me close and continued rocking until I finally let my eyes close. _

* * *

I remembered the stories of the different Cinderella's like I Dad and I had read them earlier today. They were edged into my memory so perfectly that I remembered almost every word. I pretended that I was with dad, in front of the fire, him and I reading each story.

Slowly, a figure snuck his way inside my memories. It wasn't Plague. It was someone I had recently met. Well, not technically. Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter hadn't come to talk in almost a week now. But, was he actually there? Or was I imagining him because I was getting dispirit?

Yeah, he was Winter, I was Spring, but that didn't mean we didn't get along! He was funny, creative, and a bit childish, but when you're in a dark situation, maybe that's what you need. He was just what I needed. So much so, that…maybe he wasn't real…


	7. Chapter 7: Search

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's also shorter than the last few, which I'm also sorry about. But I've been really busy of late, so, who knows when I'll update next! Love to hear your comments! Let me know if you have any ideas for what could happen next! (I'll let everyone know who's idea it is if I want to use it!)**

* * *

_Jack POV_

To stay together as we searched, North had us take the sleigh, as usual. Bunnymund was clutching the seat as if we were upside down. I smirked, and turned my eyes over the side of the sleigh. We were, at the moment, just passing over icy waters of the Arctic Ocean, the small waves fluctuating the shining reflection of the moon. I looked up to see "Manny", as North called him, in the sky, shining in a way that seemed different, sort of the way he shined in the dreams where She would dance around singing to herself as I stood and watched. She would often come over to me, and try and make me dance. Though I tried to convince her I was no good, I would somehow end up dancing alongside her.

My head felt heavy, VERY heavy, and started to drupe. I tried to shake the feeling, but it wouldn't go away. Sandy, from the back seat must have noticed and tossed his Dream Sand my direction. The gold flakes surrounded my head, and I turned to glare at Sandy, though I was very, VERY tired, so it probably didn't turn out that way. My head hit the side of the sleigh, and I was out cold!

I stood in the long sense, dead field; the clouds were as black as Hades, and only the moon gave off any light. But even that didn't go very far. The last time, the clouds weren't so tight around the moon, now they were close to consuming it. A sign? Maybe.

I didn't see Rosaline anywhere, and believe me, she would be pretty obvious! She seemed to light up whatever area she was in, no matter where or how dark! Whether it was her beautiful smile or her amazing personality, I didn't know or try to figure out. She was just astonishing.

"Jack?" came her voice, though it took me a second to recognize it because she sounded weak and scared, not her usual, cheerful self. I turned around and saw her there. I can't exactly say standing there, even though she was on her feet. She was quivering like a child afraid of a thunderstorm, and looked like she was going to fall any second. The plants around her were alive, but barely.

Of course I ran to her! Her skin was now a pale-ish grey and her eyes had lost their shine. She really was a child, in a sense. Her being a child meant I had to protect her, not that I wouldn't have before, but before, she didn't need it. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders to help steady her. I gasped at how she felt. Somehow, I was warmer than her. ME! Spirit of Winter! WARMER that the Spirit of, spring? She was either spring or summer. But someone who was supposed to be warmer than me was snuggling into me like I was her fire!

"I promise, Rose, I will get you out of here!" She was only slightly shorter than me, just enough that I could rest my head on the top of hers comfortably. I pulled on my joking attitude, "Hey! Then I can show you the North Pole!" She started to laugh, but that laugh became a coughing fit.

During her coughing fit, I felt myself being shaken. "Jack! Wake up, mate!" Bunnymund's Australian accent echoed throughout the dead area.

"No! I can't wake up! Not yet!" I begged frantically. I held onto Rosaline tighter, hoping that she could keep me anchored to this plane of existence. But it didn't matter what I did, this was still just a dream, and dreams have to end.

**Rosaline POV**

As Jack faded from this reality, I fell to my knees. I wanted so much to cry, to just give up. But Jack had come back, and that meant I had to hold on longer. But how much longer can one hold onto something that may not be there?

**Jack POV**

"WHAT POSESTED YOU TO WAKE ME UP!" I screamed angrily at the Easter Kangaroo.

"Gee, not a morning person, ay?" Bunnymund said, rather calmly.

"Jack, there are some dark clouds ahead. We just thought it would be safer to have all the guardians alert incase Plague decide to visit." Tooth explained softly, placing her hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

"She's dying, and she needs someone to be there for her…" I whispered. My chest was constricting as I said it, making it difficult to say anything. I wouldn't look any of the guardians in the face, I'm not sure why.

"No worry, Jack! We find her!" North shouted from the driver's seat. I wasn't worried about finding her; I was worried about finding her dead. Spirits can die, even if it takes longer than a normal human. We get sick, sometimes, and if we don't do something about it, we're just as dead as any human.

If we don't find Rosaline soon, she would be one of the few sprits that would die.


	8. Chapter 8: Trapped

**I am soo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I thought I had, but it turns out, I made a mistake and forgot to post it! Please forgive me, and enjoy this chapter! Any ideas would be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

**Jack POV**

North gingerly guided the sleigh threw the blackened clouds (Great pun, huh? You know, Santa Claus; Christmas; Gingerbread houses? ...Never mind...). Breaking threw, it wasn't much different. Still dark, still creepy. But the familiarity of this place was unnerving to say the least.

Anything that resembled a planet, or anything at all actually, was dead. The grass was brown, and painfully pricked at my bare feet as I cautiously placed one in front of the other. The clouds were unbreakable, and no Manny to be seen. Not good.

I finally built up the courage, and called out, "Rose!" Then my fear started to kick in. "ROSE!" I called louder. My eyes darted around, and all my sense were on high, listening, waiting for any sign that Rosaline was ok.

"Jack," Tooth came up behind me and gently lay her hand on my shoulder, her voice was motherly and caring, but it sounded sad. "Jack, I don't think she can hear you."

"No! She's here! I know she is!" I defended. I pulled my shoulder away from her touch.

"If she's a spirit of Spring, Mate, I don't think she's here." Bunnymund morosely hopped to Jack's side. "Come on, Mate, we can search farther if we ride in the sleigh. Better," He gulped at the thought of actually saying this, "To view the area."

Jack sighed, and his shoulders dropped in defeat.

We had been searching the areas near the dark clouds for almost an hour, and I was starting to lose hope.

"Let's drive AWAY from the dark clouds, they're making me feel weird." Tooth suggested.

"Yeah, me too, North. Try and head that direction." Bunnymund offered, pointing to the center area of the dark clouds, where they seemed to swirl together above them.

At the center waited the one person who would fit this picture perfectly; Plague. He stood there, watching us with an disarming smile, like he knew something that would drive us up a wall.

North landed the sleigh and jumped out, swords at the ready. Everyone followed his example and stood in attack positions.

Plague chuckled quietly, sending chills up my spine. "Missing something? Or perhaps, looking for someone?" His smile was a subtle evil, and sure not helping to ease the anxiety building in my chest. Gripping my staff, I kept thinking to myself, '_If you've hurt her, there is nothing that can stop me or hold me back from snapping your neck!_' and I knew it was true.

"Perhaps I can help." He offered with a candy-coated voice. All the Guardians just glared in response. "Oh, not a single one of you is going to ask how? Such bad manners. Oh well, can't fix everything." He gave a shrug.

"Where is Rosaline?" I growled.

"Oh!" He mused, "You want Rosaline? I'm sorry, it's my pleasure to announce her defeat. She finally gave in!"

I could feel myself shaking with rage. Tooth placed her hands on my shoulders defensively, from Plague and myself. If I was human, my knuckles would be pure white from how hard I was gripping my staff, but then again, they were always white.

"By the way," he announced, raising his pointer finger in the air as though he remembered something. I swear, I was about ready to freeze this guy right here and now, and he probably wouldn't notice as he kept monologing! "Her name isn't Rosaline anymore. But I haven't decided on an appropriate name for a creature such as her. Maybe you could help me decide!" He turned his head over his shoulder and shouted, "Here! NOW!"

I was shocked to see what emerged from the dark, swirling clouds. It was her, but it wasn't her. Rosaline. Her brown hair had become darker, almost black, and was pulled into a high, tight bun. Her cheeks were pale, but her lips were a dark red. The dress she wore hugged her torso, then flowed from her waist down to the ground. The arms and side of the dress were black, while the center was the same shade of red as her lipstick. The wrists of the dress were black lace.

"Rose...?" I whispered.

"Isn't that the girl Manny chose?" Bunnymund whispered to North.

"Hard to tell." He replied softly.

"What do you think? She's no longer a spirit of spring, more of a... Spirit of darkness." Snapping his fingers, his eyes were alight with an idea, "Halloween! You can be called Vampira! What do you all think?" He asked us.

Everything near Jack began go into a deep freeze. The shock I had felt from Rose turned to fury towards Plague.

"Oh, did I make the Winter Spirit mad? Shouldn't you two be enemies as you are complete opposites?" Plague teased.

"She's my friend, no matter what." I answered darkly.

"Is that so?" Plague sang, "Well, this should be very interesting! Pet, destroy them!"

Rosaline looked up from the ground to me. Our eyes met and her eyes revealed all. She hurt inside. She didn't want to be this, and she didn't want to hurt them. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. But she also didn't know what to do anymore.

She raised her hand and the dark clouds above us swirled down until they touched ground in front of us. The black fog began taking shape, turning into wolves with glowing red eyes.

They attacked us without a thought and we were unprepared for the sudden attack. They consumed us in a matter of seconds and everything went black.

I awoke to a bright blue sky above me with white, fluffy clouds randomly placed in the sky. Sitting up, I saw Bunnymund waking up as well, Tooth was already fluttering anxiously around, clueless as to what happened. North was out cold, and his snoring vibrated loudly.

'_She saved us. Kept us from Plague, from her fate._' My heart ached at the thought of never seeing her smile again. No! That couldn't be _it_! She couldn't be that... that Vampira for the rest of eternity! There had to be some way of undoing what Plague had done!

"That Sheila tried to kill us?"


End file.
